<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tender Sensibilities by GoldenWaffles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589473">Tender Sensibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWaffles/pseuds/GoldenWaffles'>GoldenWaffles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Round of Wynaught Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EFA Fic Challenge 2020, F/F, Gen, Movie Night, Nicole Haught is a sap, Season 2-ish, The Earp Sisters Are Very Important To Me Dot Tumblr Dot Com, Wynaught Bicker Like a Married Couple, Wynaught Brotp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWaffles/pseuds/GoldenWaffles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna and Waverly decide to blow off some steam via a Earp Sister Movie Night, but when the movie turns out to be a little scarier than anticipated, some backup gets called in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Round of Wynaught Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tender Sensibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I'm continuing my recent penchant for Wynonna-POV fics with a touch of Wynaught with this little submission. It takes place in a hypothetical S2 window just before Whiskey Lullaby, after the Mictian is dealt with, but before Wynonna's pregnancy is common knowledge.</p><p>It feels a little weird to be posting a fic as we all revel in the existence of new canon content, but I'm somewhat comforted that now's a great time for some early Wynaught, if nothing else. It's just a lighthearted little break for our girls, and I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ready to have your panties scared off?" Wynonna said in her best 'spooky' voice, as she carried a giant bowl of popcorn over to the couch. "By the '<em>scariest movie <strong>ever</strong></em>'?"</p><p>The sarcastic air quotes were audible in her voice, and Waverly smirked at her from where she was curled on the couch, a blanket draped over her legs.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I'm shaking in my boots already," she joked, rolling her eyes.</p><p>The Earp household was no stranger to horror movies. Throughout their intermittent childhood together, many a late night had been spent on couches, watching zombies and monsters tear their way through unsuspecting casts of teenage morons.</p><p>So when Jeremy spent the entire preceding week comparing their ongoing Black Badge case to what he repeatedly called 'the scariest movie <strong><em>ever</em></strong>,' Wynonna had taken it as a personal challenge. Once the case had been resolved and the demon relocated to a scenic vacation rental in hell, she had demanded to borrow Jeremy's copy of said movie. After several creative threats, he acquiesced, stumbling over warnings and pre-emptive apologies as he handed over, of all things, a battered and unlabeled VHS tape.</p><p>And so tonight's movie night was their reward for their long, hard week. With the Mictian dealt with and Wynonna's pregnancy rendering her temporarily teetotal, both of them were both were eager to blow off some steam with an evening spent heckling the no-doubt stupid characters and terrible special effects.</p><p>Wynonna plonked herself on the couch beside her sister and balanced the popcorn bowl between them before kicking her feet up onto the footrest.</p><p>"What do you want to bet it's just some dude running around in a paper mâché mask?" she asked, clawing her hand into the popcorn bowl and nearly burning herself on the still-hot kernels. Waverly giggled.</p><p>"Probably shot in the dark in someone's backyard." She settled back into the couch cushions, tugged the afghan a little higher, and added, skeptically, "But Jeremy says it's <em>way</em> scary. Like, 'every other scary movie times a thousand.'"</p><p>"Jeremy's a puppy. He probably thinks vacuum cleaners are 'way' scary," Wynonna scoffed. "If he were here, we'd need a mop for the puddle on the floor."</p><p>Waverly shot her a warning look.</p><p>"You know, you should really be nicer to him. He's really trying to help."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So are you ready for this or what?" Wynonna clicked off the lamp, leaving them in darkness except for the glowing static on the television screen.</p><p>"I'm ready," Waverly said. "Let's just hope we can handle the <em>scariest movie ever</em>." The phrase set both sisters laughing again, even as Wynonna raised the remote control and hit 'play.'</p>
<hr/><p>Two hours later, they were not laughing. Waverly was shivering under about five throw blankets, cocooned until only the top of her head was poking out, her wide eyes reflecting the glow of the television screen in the darkness. Wynonna could feel her trembling beside her where she was pressed into her side, and her arm was probably bruised in the shape of Waverly's fingers after being clutched <em>hard</em> in the movie's most harrowing moments.</p><p>Wynonna herself felt still as a statue, damp with sweat and with every muscle clenched. Her fingers kept twitching with the urge to reach for Peacemaker, as though at any moment, the monster from the movie might come crashing through the wall to attack them. It wouldn't be the strangest thing to befall them at the Homestead.</p><p>Even at the best of times, the Homestead felt haunted by old ghosts, Revenants, bad memories, and worse construction decisions (honestly, how drunk <em>was</em> Wyatt when he built this death trap?), but tonight, every creaky eave and loose shutter and heaving truss was like the universe whispering ominous warnings directly into their ears.</p><p>Wynonna was the first to speak.</p><p>"Huh..." she said, having to fight her jaw open from where she had clenched it.</p><p>"Yeah, that was..." Waverly agreed, trailing off. Her voice was high and uncertain, and she stayed burrowed into Wynonna's side.</p><p>Wynonna was starting to regret making quite such a show of how tough they were and how they definitely, absolutely couldn't be scared by a movie. All she wanted to do was turn on every light in the house and hide under her covers. Preferably with a bottle of whiskey. Of course, there was also a secondary urge— to stand guard directly in front of her baby sister with Peacemaker in her hand, just to make double-extra-sure nothing happened.</p><p>The clock in the hall chimed, startling both of them, and Wynonna's much-abused arm suffered again as Waverly gripped it instinctively. Wynonna fought the urge to wince. That girl was too strong for her own good.</p><p>"Midnight," Wynonna murmured, pulling out her phone to double-check it against the clock's chimes. Waverly slowly released her arm, and she raised it to rub at her eyes. She was a thousand miles from being sleepy, but it had been a long week, and they had both been up since early that morning for work, and tiredness weighed on her. Plus, she had to pee like a racehorse for like the tenth time that day. "Be right back."</p><p>After taking care of that little problem, Wynonna lingered for a few precious seconds in the bright light of the tiny bathroom, collecting herself. She splashed water on her face and then braced her hands against the sink while it dripped dry, grounding herself in the feel of the cool porcelain.</p><p>"Get a grip, Earp," she commanded herself in a forceful whisper. "You're supposed to be some kind of badass or something. Don't be such a baby." She glanced reflexively down at her stomach. "No offense."</p><p>As her nerves steadied, she toweled off and looked back in the mirror. After a few deep breaths, she emerged from the bathroom with her brave face on. She crossed behind the couch and rested a hand on Waverly's head, brushing her hair back from her face.</p><p>"See, that wasn't so bad. Maybe a <em>little</em> more legit than I was expecting, but whatevs."</p><p>"Yeah..." Waverly's voice was still a little doubtful, but she relaxed slightly at the touch. Wynonna yawned, half real and half exaggerated.</p><p>"Well, time for bed, yeah?"</p><p>"What?" Waverly stiffened. "But, uh... W-we just finished. Don't you want to—"</p><p>"What I <em>want</em> is a barrel of tequila and a plane ticket to the Bahamas. But I'll settle for a bed and some sleep." Wynonna patted her head. "Don't tell me the movie has you scared?"</p><p>"N-no—" Waverly said defensively, if unconvincingly. "It was just a movie."</p><p>"Right." Wynonna nudged her shoulder, in the direction of the stairs. "So go to bed. You've got to be as tired as I am."</p><p>"Um..." She looked like she wanted to argue, but ultimately nodded, looking slightly defeated. "Yeah. Sure. Bed."</p>
<hr/><p>Wynonna expected to fall back asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but apparently that wasn't in the cards. Her mouth was dry and her nerves were still shaky, and every time the house creaked around her, she jolted awake. After the fiftieth time a window rattled and she nearly jumped out of her skin, she gave up and sat up with a groan.</p><p>This was usually the kind of thing that would send her to the kitchen for a nice, bracing, calming glass of whiskey, but certain <em>circumstances</em> were making that impossible. Instead, she reluctantly pried herself out of her warm bed and padded into the kitchen for a cup of Waverly's gross hippie tea.</p><p>She filled the kettle, set it on the stove, and waited, leg jiggling impatiently. Another benefit of whiskey— it didn't take <em>preparation</em>. Just pour a few fingers into a glass and you're good to go. Or just drink straight from the bottle if you feel like it. No need to boil anything or steep anything or—</p><p>The kettle rattled on its burner and she jolted instinctively, her hand going to her hip, but her pajama pants annoyingly didn't come equipped with a holster. After a moment's debate, she fetched Peacemaker from the other room. Just to be on the safe side. She could still picture the monster from the movie, with its inhuman form and its huge, toothy—</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thump.</em> </strong>
</p><p>A heavy noise from the porch stopped her heart. Not just the rattle of an old window or the creak of a floorboard, but a real, loud <strong><em>thump</em></strong>. She stared in that direction, heart racing.</p><p>Another <strong><em>thump</em></strong>. And another. She cocked Peacemaker.</p><p>And then... the rattle of the door handle, and the door shuddering in its frame.</p><p>She crept to the door, flooded with adrenaline, picturing zombies and monsters clawing at the door, coming for them, coming for <em>her family</em>. In one breath, she unlocked and wrenched open the door, pointing her gun at the figure in the doorway and giving a war cry.</p><p>The figure screamed. Wynonna screamed back.</p><p>And then the figure pushed the nose of her gun aside, a startled and affronted look gracing the face of one Nicole Haught.</p><p>"Girl, don't scare me like that." Nicole tugged Peacemaker out of her startled hand. "And don't point your gun at people. God, who taught you firearm safety?"</p><p>"What—" Wynonna spluttered. "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on us in the middle of the night?" She pawed for her gun. "And give that back!"</p><p>Haught held it away from her, her annoying long arms keeping it out of reach.</p><p>"Only if you <em>don't</em> point it at the next person who knocks on your door."</p><p>"You didn't <em>knock</em>, I thought you were trying to break in!"</p><p>"I thought it might be unlocked."</p><p>"<em>Why</em> would it be unlocked?"</p><p>"You live in the middle of nowhere. Besides, Waverly—"</p><p>As if summoned by the sound of her name, Waverly appeared in the doorway.</p><p>"Oh, thank God," the youngest Earp said, before running directly into Nicole's arms.</p><p>And just like that, the loud argument was over, mostly because Nicole no longer seemed aware that Wynonna was even in the room anymore. One hundred percent of the cop's attention was now focused on Waverly, who was equally focused on burrowing her head into Nicole's shirt, pushing her jacket open to squirm closer.</p><p>Wynonna used the opportunity to snatch Peacemaker out of Nicole's hand, and she barely even seemed to notice, except to use her newly freed hand to hold Waverly closer.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Nicole murmured into her hair.</p><p>"Now I am," Waverly answered, her voice muffled against Nicole's chest. Wynonna started to roll her eyes.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>EEEEEEEEK!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Everyone in the room jumped, and Wynonna pointed Peacemaker at the screaming kettle and pulled the trigger on wild instinct. Luckily, the gun clicked. As though it were fully aware that the target was, in fact, a kettle— and not even, like, a demon kettle at that.</p><p>"Don't shoot it, just take it off the burner," Nicole ordered loudly over the shrieking noise.</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do," Wynonna snapped, even as she was forced, obviously, to obey. The kettle quieted within seconds of being picked up.</p><p>"Why was that even on?" Waverly grumbled, her head still resting safely against Nicole's chest.</p><p>"I was just <em>trying</em> to make some goddamn <em>tea</em>, until Officer Battering Ram over here tried to break down our freaking door!"</p><p>"You did?" Waverly asked, curiously. Nicole rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I tried the handle. I thought you might have come down and unlocked it, or you might be waiting for me. I didn't think anyone was going to <em>pull a gun</em> on me."</p><p>Waverly switched allegiances instantly.</p><p>"You pulled a gun on her?!"</p><p>"I didn't know it was her! I just heard big clomping footsteps on the porch— Who the hell wears work boots to visit their <em>girlfriend</em> at midnight?"</p><p>"They were the only shoes I had by the door. Why do you care what <em>shoes</em> I'm wearing?"</p><p>Waverly groaned and pushed against Nicole, as though to physically separate the two of them.</p><p>"Hey, break it up, both of you. Nicole is here because I asked her to come over. I couldn't sleep."</p><p>Nicole let herself be pushed back a step or two, but didn't remove her arms from their tender, sheltering embrace.</p><p>"Yeah, what were you guys watching? It's hard to imagine a <em>movie</em> freaking you out, with everything you see with Black Badge." Her hands began to slide up and down Waverly's back in constant, soothing motions, and Waverly seemed perfectly content to just slump against her, eyes half-closed.</p><p>"It was one that Jeremy had. We didn't think it would be that bad, but..." Waverly broke off with a shiver, and Nicole, in a single motion, shrugged off her jacket and draped it around her shoulders like a blanket.</p><p>"Well, now that we're all standing around in the kitchen like a bunch of jackasses, can I finish making my damn tea already?" Wynonna gestured at the kettle in her hand.</p><p>"I never pictured you as a tea drinker." Nicole looked amused by the information. Wynonna resisted the urge to shove her.</p><p>"Oh, is there enough water for two?" Waverly asked, suddenly interested. Wynonna hefted the heavy kettle.</p><p>"Yeah, this thing's full. Want some?"</p>
<hr/><p>There were decisions and negotiations and the serendipitous discovery of hot cocoa powder in a cupboard too tall for anyone but Nicole to easily see into (leading to Wynonna's grudging observation that maybe she had her uses).</p><p>And so the unlikely group ended up back in the living room, Wynonna sprawled in an armchair and Waverly curled on the couch, crowding Nicole against an armrest, all three of them with mugs of hot chocolate. Waverly and Wynonna both held matching floral mugs with red rims, while Waverly had selected a simple, powder blue one for Nicole. Two of those mugs had been <em>generously</em> spiked with whiskey (although as far as Haught knew, it was three. Wynonna had no interest in explaining that particular novelty to her now or possibly ever.).</p><p>It was odd for Wynonna to see the two of them together. It was weird enough to think about Waverly dating <em>anyone</em>, let alone someone like Nicole Haught. But it was hard to argue with how at home she seemed at the deputy's side.</p><p>Whatever sense of decorum or shyness usually kept them separate didn't seem to apply tonight. Waverly was cuddled so close into Nicole's side that it looked like she was trying to climb inside her. And to her credit, Haught— who had presumably been woken from a dead sleep and told to drive all the way out to the Homestead— seemed largely unbothered by the whole situation. She agreeably held Waverly's mug while she got settled under several throw blankets, then handed it back and wrapped that arm around her instead, keeping her close.</p><p>"It must have one hell of a scary movie to freak you two out," she said once they were all settled. Wynonna scoffed.</p><p>"I wasn't <em>scared</em>, I was just—" she started to argue, but Nicole shot her a raised-eyebrow look. A look that said <em>you just tried to murder me at your front door</em>. Wynonna raised her mug to her lips again. "Shut up."</p><p>Nicole took this into stride as well, smiling into her mug before taking a long sip. If there was one decent thing about Nicole Haught, it was her ability to see into high cupboards. But if there was a second, it was her ability to take Wynonna's flak without complaint.</p><p>Conversation ebbed and flowed— small talk about work, mostly— and the tension in the room broke apart and blew away in the night wind, taking any lingering fears about monsters with it.</p><p>In spite of herself, Wynonna had to begrudingly appreciate Haught's obvious care with her sister. She seemed to always have half an eye on where Waverly was snuggled into her side, and when Waverly's head began to dip forward, her eyes slipping out of focus— a sure sign that sleep was sneaking up on her— Nicole gently took the empty mug from her hand and set it safely on the ground.</p><p>After some minutes, Waverly shifted down and lay her head in Nicole's lap, clearly intent on some well-deserved rest. Her (fully whipped, deeply besotted) girlfriend just used the new angle as an opportunity to run her fingers through her long mane of hair, like a tactile lullaby.</p><p>To her surprise, despite the PDA, Wynonna actually found herself enjoying the night. The light conversation, her sister safe and happy, the quiet sounds of the Homestead— all of them felt nicer than she had expected. Riding this wave of charitable feelings, she took pity on Haught, who was obviously trapped in place by Waverly's sleeping body, and retrieved her mug.</p><p>"Refill?" she offered. Haught looked surprised by the offer, but nodded.</p><p>"Sure. Thanks." Wynonna carried all three mugs back to the kitchen and refilled two of them— emptying a more-than-healthy dose of whiskey into the blue one with a touch of jealousy.</p><p>When she handed it back to Nicole, the redhead took a sip and clearly suppressed a cough at the burn.</p><p>"Did you even use water this one, or did you just stir the mix <em>directly</em> into the whiskey?" she asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"Now there's an idea," Wynonna said dryly. But Haught dutifully drank the mug to empty as they chatted, her posture going slack and relaxed as the whiskey worked its magic on her. Nicole apparently had a penchant for international travel, and they began swapping stories about their time abroad. Nicole's laugh seemed to come easier post-whiskey, although her focus still remained split, half of her attention always on the slumbering woman in her lap.</p><p>Wynonna supposed that if Waverly <em>had</em> to date someone, she could have picked worse.</p><p>"So what's your exit strategy here?" Wynonna asked her, as her own eyelids began drooping. Wynonna knew from experience that the couch was <em>deeply</em> uncomfortable to sleep on, even for one person, let alone two people, let alone someone as tall as Nicole.</p><p>Nicole surveyed the sleeping blanket pile and nodded to herself.</p><p>"I've been thinking about that," she admitted. "I think I've got a plan."</p><p>Making gentle shushing sounds all the while, she slid her arms slowly, carefully under Waverly's body and slid her up into her lap. From there, she gathered the smaller woman up in her arms and lifted her. Waverly barely even stirred except to tip her head against Nicole's shoulder.</p><p>In a fairly impressive show of strength, Nicole rose to her feet, bringing Waverly with her.</p><p>"Show-off," Wynonna mumbled, shrugging off a yawn.</p><p>"Seemed like a shame to wake her up just to make her walk up the stairs," Haught said, although Wynonna could see the slight strain in her stance that belied how much effort she was exerting. "Well, goodnight. Thanks for not shooting me."</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>Nicole slowly, carefully walked towards the stairs and began to climb them, one step at a time. Wynonna half-followed, on her way to her own room. When the redhead was about three-quarters of the way up the stairs, Wynonna had a terrible, wonderful idea.</p><p>"Oh, wait, come back down here for a second," she said quickly. Nicole looked down at her, frowning, but gamely descended the stairs, Waverly still slumbering in her arms.</p><p>"What? Why?" she asked once she was back on the ground floor. Wynonna pretended to think for a minute, then shrugged.</p><p>"You know what, never mind, I forgot what I was going to say."</p><p>"Okay…" Nicole gave her a suspicious glance, but returned to the stairs, carrying Waverly back up towards her room.</p><p>"Wait, I remembered what it was, come back."</p><p>Nicole shot her a tired look, but dutifully inched back down the stairs. She shifted her grip on Waverly as she reached the ground again, as if the weight was starting to get to her.</p><p>"What?" she asked testily.</p><p>"I like your boots, where did you get them?" Wynonna said, coming up with the question on the spot. Nicole blinked at her, bewildered.</p><p>"Uh… those? I think a sporting goods store in Edmonton."</p><p>"Cool. Just checking. Were they expensive?"</p><p>"Yeah, kinda. What would you need them for?"</p><p>"Well, what <em>wouldn't</em> I need them for? Everyone needs a good pair of boots."</p><p>"Yeah…" The suspicion in Nicole's eyes was growing exponentially. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Wynonna."</p><p>"Right. 'Night!"</p><p>This time she waited until Nicole was about halfway up the stairs.</p><p>"Oh crap, do you smell smoke? I think I forgot to turn the burner off."</p><p>"You <em>what?</em>" Nicole sped back down the stairs, Waverly still sound asleep in her arms. Wynonna waited until she was all the way back down before speaking up again.</p><p>"Oh wait, no, false alarm. It's off."</p><p>"Jesus, Wynonna, don't scare me like that."</p><p>"Sorry, I thought I smelled smoke. And if there really <em>was</em> a fire, this place would go up like the whiskey-soaked pile of kindling it is. As a first responder, do you think we should get more smoke alarms? Fire extinguishers? What about carbon monoxide, is that a thing?"</p><p>This seemed to be one bridge too far.</p><p>"Wynonna…" Nicole's suspicious look turned into a glare. "I <em>know</em> you're messing with me."</p><p>Wynonna smirked smugly.</p><p>"Are your arms getting tired yet? Waves is small, but she's not <em>that</em> small. And she's surprisingly compact. Like a sweet, adorable bag of cement."</p><p>Nicole stared haughtily back at her.</p><p>"I could do this all night. But I'm not going to. I'm going to bed. <em>Don't</em> stop me again."</p><p>She set one foot on the first stair, moving to ascend them again.</p><p>"Fifty bucks says you can't last five more minutes," Wynonna blurted out in a rush. Nicole froze, hesitating.</p><p>"I don't need fifty dollars."</p><p>"If you can do it, I'll wash all the mugs in the break room for a week," Wynonna tried instead.</p><p>"You should do that anyway. It's called common courtesy."</p><p>"But we both know I won't. Unless… Come on…" she goaded.</p><p>Nicole narrowed her eyes for several seconds, then placed both feet solidly back on the ground floor.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, when Wynonna finally made her way to the kitchen, lured by the smell of fresh coffee (which she wasn't allowed to have, goddamnit, she kept forgetting), she saw Nicole and Waverly still in pajamas, looking disgustingly domestic as Nicole filled two coffee mugs— adding a third when she spotted Wynonna.</p><p>Wynonna caught her wincing a little as she hefted all three cups— almost as though her arms were sore, for some mysterious reason.</p><p>She set them gingerly on the table and pushed one each over to the two sisters.</p><p>"Thanks, baby," Waverly said, picking hers up and taking a sip. Wynonna started to pick hers up, but Waverly kicked her under the table and shot her a meaningful look. Wynonna returned it with an annoyed glare, and took a long, unfortunately pretend sip from the mug. She never thought she'd miss coffee as much as alcohol, but this pregnancy was <em>really</em> testing her.</p><p>"Sleep okay?" Wynonna asked her sister, half out of actual curiosity and half to needle Haught.</p><p>"Yeah, God, like a brick. I had the weirdest dreams, though, about…" she frowned, still holding her mug in both hands. "Escalators?"</p><p>Wynonna met Nicole's eyes across the table, and a silent, stone-faced agreement passed between them. Something like a truce, or maybe the tiniest bit like a friendship.</p><p>"Huh, weird," Nicole said.</p><p>"Yeah, spooky," Wynonna added.</p><p>"I wonder what it means…" Waverly trailed off with a shrug and a shake of her head.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the interest of full disclosure: The last part of the story was inspired by a Tumblr post: https://comic-book-jawns.tumblr.com/post/187615287464/a-typical-night-at-the-homestead. I've been dying to squeeze in something like it somewhere, but it took me forever to find a fic where it made sense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>